La ilusión del ángel
by emeCe
Summary: Traducción-. Edward no puede volver a Forks, pero puede engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que Bella está a su lado. Situado en Luna Nueva. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Subtlynice. Yo simplemente traduzco.

* * *

La ilusión del ángel

El sótano en el que se ha aislado es oscuro, decadente y desvencijado por no decir algo peor. Una descripción más apropiada tomaría en cuenta las húmedas paredes cubiertas de suciedad, el hedor a putrefacción y las blancas sábanas gastadas que cubren todos los muebles, como si alguien hubiera planeado redecorar pero después se arrepintió y lo dejó intacto por décadas. Los bienes olvidados apolillados están cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo.

Este es el alojamiento que eligió para sí mismo. Sabe que es innecesario- tiene el dinero suficiente para gastar por el resto de su existencia en lujosos hoteles de cinco estrellas –pero también sabe que no se merece el lujo.

Aovillado en una esquina, suspira mientras sus pensamientos lo llevan a lo que _ella_ haría de su entorno. Sabe que estaría horrorizada si lo supiera. Esta es otra buena razón por la que le mintió a todos esos meses atrás, destruyéndose a sí mismo en el proceso. No quiere que ella lo sepa. No quiere que ella se compadezca.

Y todavía al mismo tiempo, anhela su compasión.

No hay un momento en el que no piense en ella- incluso ahora, metido en un lugar tan asqueroso, puede visualizar su sonrisa; escuchar el hermoso, melódico latido de su corazón.

Cierra sus ojos, y ahí está ella- su ángel, su precioso delirio, mirando fijamente a la lamentable criatura en la que se ha convertido con una mezcla de adoración y compasión. La presa que está siempre preocupada por su depredador. Está agradecido por su memoria visual que captura toda su brillantez, toda su perfección, y la guarda para poder recordarla con precisas ilusiones detalladas como esta.

Ella está brillando; resplandeciente. Se ve tan fuera de lugar en ese repugnante suburbio. Ávidamente recuerda sus ojos- tan marrones, tan cálidos, tan profundos. En su imaginación la ilusión sonríe esa perfecta sonrisa que le rompe el corazón y recuerda tan bien.

Sus mejillas están rosadas, como siempre estaban en su presencia, y su pelo ondea alrededor de su rostro por la suave brisa al recordar el único verano que pasaron juntos. Esta visión de pura, inmaculada belleza junto a su anormalidad lo asusta. ¿Cómo una criatura tan magnifica lo quiso a él en primer lugar? Es absurdo. La bella y la bestia.

Hay tanto que quiere explicarle a ella- a la _verdadera_ ella; tanto que quiere confesarle. Porque a pesar de saber que ella está más segura creyendo la mentira, se odia a sí mismo por hacerle creer que no es amada.

'Edward'. La ilusión dice. Suena enojada, pero él apenas registra su enojo. Simplemente escucha con ansia a la voz.

'Para con esto'. Continúa. 'Deja de torturarte. Vuelve a casa'.

Sonríe para sí mismo. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que diría si pudiera verlo ahora. Si a ella todavía le importara. Espera que todavía le importe. Sabe que no debería, pero el no puede ayudarse a sí mismo. Y sabe que si a ella le importara, querría que deje de distanciarse de su familia y vaya a casa.

_Aah._ Piensa._ Casa._

En más de 100 años en el planeta, sólo hay un pequeño, insignificante pueblo sobre el que él pensará como hogar. Pero Forks está prohibido para él mientras ella siga ahí. Se ha desterrado a sí mismo y se prohíbe volver. La única forma que en la que se engaña pensando que está en casa es a través de su imaginación, a través de la ilusión del ángel que ve delante de él.

Alcanza su mano y sonríe, tomando su pequeña, frágil mano dentro de la de él. Aún con los ojos cerrados, imagina cómo se sentiría si estuviera realmente ahí. Suave. Cálida. _Celestial_.

El recuerdo de su tacto es asombroso, pero también es terriblemente doloroso al darse cuenta que eso es todo lo que será- un recuerdo. Se ahoga en un sollozo sin lágrimas mientras el ángel en su mente acaricia su mano tranquilizadoramente. Esa acción lo lleva a otro tiempo cuando ella se había sentado al su lado acariciando su mano- un raro recuerdo soleado –y recuerda lo increíble que se sintió estar acostados en el pasto de su prado, con este ángel, su confiada oveja enviando fuego a lo largo de su brazo con la punta de sus dedos. El ángel lo mira con nostalgia en los ojos, como si ella también lo estuviera recordando.

'Te extraño'. Susurra. La ilusión es demasiado- y no lo suficiente. Necesita más que la ilusión, la necesita a _ella_. Y más que sólo su presencia física, necesita su consuelo y su confianza. Necesita su perdón, porque aunque el recuerdo de ella lo mantiene en pie, el recuerdo de su despedida lo vuelve loco.

La ilusión cambia de repente- es igual de hermosa, pero su adorable rosto está arrugado en agonía.

'¿Tú… no… me quieres?'

El agujero en su pecho donde su muerto corazón estuvo alguna vez vibra dolorosamente. Está sollozando completamente ahora- sin lágrimas, roto, sollozos que no cesan. Todo su cuerpo tiembla con ellos.

'Shhh,' susurra la ilusión. Ella está sonriendo nuevamente ahora. No hay señales en su rostro de la agonía de esa espantosa noche en el bosque. Se pregunta si la verdadera Bella está sonriendo ahora, o si su intento de cierre ha sido tan inútil para ella como lo ha sido para él.

Ella se inclina para acercar su boca a su oído. Él se calma mientras su subconsciente le da lo que quiere escuchar.

'Te extraño'. Murmura. Reconoce el tono de otro recuerdo- uno de una conversación telefónica durante un tiempo muy peligroso para su ángel. La había salvado, pero había estado cerca. Casi la pierde en ese momento. No volvería ahora para ponerla en peligro una vez más. Se merece algo mejor que eso.

_Mejor que yo_. Piensa._ Se merece alguien que pueda envejecer con ella, alguien que pueda vivir con ella en una ciudad soleada. Alguien que pueda besarla sin tener que preocuparse por destruir su alma._

El ángel toma su rostro en sus manos y presiona un beso en su frente. Nuevamente, imagina cómo se sentiría si fuera real. Decide palabras que nunca le harán justicia.

'Duele'. Confiesa. 'Saber que me aceptarías sin dudarlo si cediera y volviera a casa. Es lo que quiero más que nada, y todavía… y todavía también te quiero lo más lejos de mí como sea posible, lejos del daño que pueda provocarte. ¿Cómo sobrevivo cuando las dos cosas que más quiero en el mundo son imposibles de lograr juntas?'

Ella deja caer una mano hacia la suya y le da un apretón, y sin embargo él no siente nada, imagina que puede. Como vampiro, puede pensar varias cosas al mismo tiempo y no es ningún desafío. La mira a los ojos y se pierde en su profundidad. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado sentado en la oscuridad, simplemente recordando sus ojos.

Poco a poco, se vuelve más. Se encuentra deseando su calidez. Quiere tomarla en sus brazos otra vez y sentir su aroma de sirena envolviéndolo. Desea besarla, sólo una vez más. Si sólo pudiera.

Su ilusión está perfectamente contenta de estar sentada con él en la oscuridad y le sonríe cariñosamente cuando la mira. Encuentra recuerdos de ella fundiéndose en sus ensoñaciones- lugares a los que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llevarla, o cosas que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer con ella. Se pregunta qué haría si ella estuviera aquí ahora- la verdadera ella, no el recuerdo. Besar cada centímetro de su piel, decide. O tirarse al piso, agarrar sus rodillas y rogarle por perdón.

Un grito en español se escucha desde afuera. Trata de ignorarlo, pero es débil- no ha cazado por mucho tiempo y su aroma es más fuerte por el alcohol en la sangre del hombre.

Mientras gruñe, el ángel lo calma.

'¿Quieres hacer esto?' Pregunta, y él se relaja nuevamente, instantáneamente avergonzado.

'_Bella'._ Gime. _'__Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…_'

Otro borracho grita y sabe que pronto tendrá que irse de su patético intento de refugio. Continuará rastreando el área y luego buscará otro lugar para quedarse- otro sótano, o un ático tal vez.

Suspirando, abre los ojos y la ilusión del ángel desaparece. Todavía puede verla en sus pensamientos- duda que haya alguna vez en la que ella no sea lo primero y principal en lo que piense.

'Te amo'. Susurra en la oscuridad. Escucha la respuesta tan clara como si fuera de ayer. En la realidad, fue hace casi un año, tres palabras dichas por el ángel mientras dormía, con él a su lado.

'Te amo, Edward'.

Suspira.

El sol se ha elevado dando lugar a un nuevo día. Hoy, va a contestar de mala gana las llamadas de su muy persistente hermana Rosalie.

Hoy, su mundo se acabará, y la agonía que ha conocido durante los últimos siete meses será incrementada a un nivel de dolor insoportable.

Y mañana, verá el sol elevarse en el cielo de Volterra.

* * *

**A/N:** Por favor dejen review, siempre espero ansiosamente los reviews que recibo!

**N/T:** Esta historia fue nominada en el concurso 'Nunca eres demasiado joven para escribir'. Si les gustó, vayan al perfil de la autora (Subtlynice) y ahí tienen un link para votar. Hay otras historias de ella ahí también. El concurso termina el **30** de junio.

Esta es la primera de las cinco traducciones que voy a subir hoy. Quería subirlas todas de una, pero me tengo que ir porque como es el día del padre me junto con mi familia. Como dije las otras ya están listas pero tengo que revisarlas. Este es otro one-shot un poco angustiante, pero las que me quedan por subir son mucho más lindas.

Gracias a las que pasan y leen. Saludos y feliz día a sus padres, tíos, abuelos, maridos, etc, etc.

Mar *.


End file.
